


Сегодня твой счастливый день

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Chat Noir!Gabriel, F/M, Felix is Gabriel, Gen, Ladybug!Sabine, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: AU: Мать Маринетт и отец Адриана - предыдущие владельцы камней чудес.





	Сегодня твой счастливый день

— Послушай, Тикки. Это очень важно.

Юное создание с алыми волосами, струящимися до пят, не могло увидеть лица говорящего. Сколько бы она не силилась, мягкий свет не давал ей до конца открыть глаза. Сквозь ресницы она видела лишь очертания фигуры. Богиня накрыла её маленькую ладошку длинными мягкими пальцами.

— Девушка с разбитым сердцем не может исцелять сердца других людей. Чтобы ни случилось, ты должна избежать этого…

Тикки почувствовала, как сквозь её руку проходит теплый поток энергии. Нежный голос раздался у самого уха.

— …любой ценой.

***

— Любой ценой.

Квами открыла глаза.  
Сабина тихо посапывала, уткнувшись в одеяло. Иссиня черные волосы разметались по подушке. Девушка что-то радостно бормотала, видимо ей снился приятный сон. Мерно тикали настенные часы. Они показывали восемь утра. Рассматривая пылинки, видневшиеся в первых лучах солнца маленькое красное существо, напоминающее божью коровку, потянулось и тряхнуло головой, сбрасывая с себя остатки сна. Тикки покружилась по комнате, окинув взглядом разбросанные по полу вещи.

— Сабина, пора вставать.

— Ммм… еще пять минуточек…

— Сабина Чэн! Ты хочешь снова опоздать на курсы? И не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждала.

Брюнетка резко приняла сидячее положение и сонно потянулась.

— Так, который час?

— Уже восемь, — Тикки присела хозяйке на плечо, получая порцию утренних обнимашек.

— Ну что же, тогда я рада, что ты меня вовремя будишь, — девушка спустила босые ноги на пол и прошлепала к шкафу.

Квами тихо наблюдала, как та, мурлыкая под нос незатейливую мелодию, натягивала джинсовые шорты, белую рубашку и поверх темный жакет. Завязывала волосы в два длинных хвоста, приглаживала непослушную челку, и в тысячный, наверное, раз пыталась зачесать вечно торчащую вверх прядку на макушке.

— Пойдем?

— Конечно.

***

Сабина, влюблено вздыхая, выглядывала из-за библиотечного дубового шкафа. Она что-то шептала себе под нос, прикрываясь случайно вытянутой с полки книгой. Талисман молча наблюдала за этой картиной, удобно расположившись на люстре. В высоком кресле читального зала расположился худощавый парень. Зализанные назад светлые волосы, острые черты лица, холодный взгляд серых глаз. Всё это заставляло чувствовать Квами себя не в своей тарелке. Он медленно перелистывал страницы тяжелого тома, иногда расправляя плечи, а затем снова возвращаясь в прежнее положение. Аура отчуждения буквально пропитала этого человека.

Но, хозяйка была от него без ума. Горящими глазами она следила за каждым его движением, время от времени меняя позицию наблюдения, двигаясь к разным полкам и беря оттуда книги.

— Сабина, — девушка вздрогнула и повернула голову в сторону Квами. Прижала палец к губам и прошептала:

— Тикки, ты меня напугала. Что случилось?

— Мы здесь уже третий час, может, пойдем отсюда?

Девушка скривилась.

— Это же сам Габриэль Феликс Агрест! Сама удача улыбнулась мне, встретить его в библиотеке! Удача, понимаешь?

— Ты знаешь всё его расписание! Это не удача, а преследование. Плюс, ты уже несколько раз пыталась с ним заговорить…

— Сегодня у меня получится! Я не просто с ним заговорю, но еще и приглашу его в кино. Кто же не любит кино?

Квами пожала плечами. Так продолжается уже не первый месяц. Хозяйка уже давно положила глаз на этого богатенького мальчишку, строящего из себя невесть что. Но, кажется, парень нарочно игнорировал все её попытки заговорить с ним. Чэн из кожи вон лезла, и в те редкие моменты, когда подлавливала его, Феликс просто делал вид, что девушки не существует. На все её настойчивые предложения он устало пожимал плечами и говорил, что слишком занят, чтобы уделить сокурснице время.  
Брюнетка встрепенулась, заметив, что блондин встает с кресла и размеренным шагом покидает зал.

— Скорее, поймаем его на ступенях!

***

Девушка в облегающем красном костюме грустно смотрела на видневшуюся вдалеке конструкцию Эйфелевой башни. Порыв ветра взвил вверх длинные черные локоны, перетянутые алыми лентами.

— Лети с миром, светлая душа, — белая бабочка поднялась в небо и растворилась в нём, будто никогда и не существовала.

— Вы прекрасно справились сегодня, Ma Fortune.

Сабина моргнула. На плечо лег острый мужской подбородок, а ухо защекотали светлые растрепанные волосы. Ша Нуар не знает меры.

— Отойди.

— Разве я не заслужил похвалы?

— Ты выполняешь свою работу. Я выполняю свою. Не пересекай границ, будь добр.

Парень ухмыльнулся. Сделав лёгкий поклон, и на прощание, коснувшись губами её виска, он исчез в темноте.  
«Я устала от него», — подумала девушка. Неизменно день за днём напарник изводил её якобы случайными прикосновениями, излишним вниманием и двусмысленными намёками. Она установила границы при первой же встрече, но чем больше проходило времени, тем настырнее становился Кот.

У неё есть тот, кто ей нравится. И это не вечно вертящийся и распускающий руки мальчишка.

***

— Черных бабочек стало меньше, — нарушила молчание Квами.

— Ты права, — Сабина откусила лишнюю нитку и воткнула иголку в подушечку, — но, исчезнут ли они насовсем?

— Только тогда, когда из людских сердец уйдет мрак. Сейчас, когда нет войн и глобальных бедствий, мы имеем все шансы покончить с этим.

Хозяйка кивнула. Сгорбившись за швейной машинкой, она застрачивала рукав на ципао. Комнату озарял только свет настольной лампы, и силуэт девушки отбрасывал на стену длинную тень. Фея пошевелила усиками. Сколько времени они уже вместе? Год? Два? Для Квами это кажется мгновением, а для юной девушки вечностью. Но вечность это долго. Так долго и необъятно, что Тикки уже и не помнила, с чего всё началось. К кому она пришла первой, кого потеряла первой. Бесчисленное множество сердец, запятнанных завистью, гневом, злобой. Ослепленных верой, отчаянием, тоской. Бесчисленное множество очищенных сердец. Будет ли конец водовороту встреч и расставаний? Талисман прикрыла глаза.

«Я не должна об этом думать. Это моё предназначение».

Лишь по-настоящему искренняя и добродушная девушка может стать Ледибаг. Но, чем дольше Тикки существовала, тем дольше становились периоды ожидания новой преемницы. Запертая в холодном тёмном пространстве, в котором ощущалось лишь время, она ждала. Ждала, пока волею Богини серёжки не окажутся в нужных руках. Люди рождаются и умирают. Но они живут. Для Квами нет понятия жизни. Только существование в промежутках между ожиданием. Фея перелетела на лампу.

— Тебя устраивает твоя жизнь?

Девушка оторвалась от платья и растерянно улыбнулась.

— Глупая маленькая Тикки. Если бы я сама не желала такой судьбы, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали.

— Я не о нас, — Талисман замялась. — Я о твоей повседневной жизни…

Брюнетка развела руками.

— Меня всё устраивает. Я живу в лучшем городе на свете. Это же Париж! — девушка вдохновенно прикрыла веки. — Я учусь в университете, в который всегда мечтала попасть. Я спасаю людей. Я… влюблена.

— Безуспешно.

— Почему ты такая, Тикки? Я верю, что однажды покорю его сердце, — Сабина нахмурилась. — В общем, моя жизнь прекрасна.

Сабина вздохнула и выключила лампу. Комната погрузилась в темноту.

***

— Тикки, всё кончено.

Париж в предрассветных сумерках казался городом-призраком. По узкой улочке ветер перекатывал мелкий мусор, мокнущий под промозглой моросью. Девушка дрожала. Холодные капли воды вперемешку со слезами скатывались по щекам. Сабина обхватила себя руками, пытаясь согреться, но намокший жакет прилипал к коже. Прислонившись к серой штукатурке стены, она еле стояла на ногах. О недавней угрозе городу напоминал лишь неожиданно появившийся циклон, принёсший с собой холодный дождь.  
Голос хозяйки, как сквозь толстое стекло, долетал до Квами. Она парила возле девушки, не реагируя на слова. Сила исцеления исправила все повреждения города. Вылечила все раны и увечья героини. Но она не могла излечить душу. Собрать по кусочкам сердце. Девушка опустилась на колени и зарыдала. Тихие всхлипы перешли в громкие рыдания.

«Это моя вина», — осознала Талисман.

«Я не должна была позволить этому случиться. Единственное нерушимое правило».  
За тысячи лет она расставалась с девушками лишь в двух случаях. Их разлучала смерть. Чаще всего так и происходило.… Падения цивилизаций, бесконечные войны, захват ресурсов. Эпидемии, природные катаклизмы. Люди проживали такую короткую жизнь. Героини умирали такими юными. Но, иногда, девушка встречала любовь всей своей жизни и находила себе преемницу. Лишь тогда, Тикки стирала Ледибаг память. Продолжая скрывать своё существование, как и было велено Богиней.

— Я не могу тебя трансформировать, — прошептала Тикки.

Её душа изодрана в клочья. Она потерялась во тьме.

Глупый мальчишка. Нельзя было позволить ему снять маску. Сколько раз такое было, сколько? Отчаяние разрывало фею. Всё должно было пойти совсем не так. Она знала, что Ша Нуар тот самый парень, которого так любит Сабина. Поддалась на уговоры Талисмана Неудачи.

«Что нам стоит один раз нарушить правило? Вот увидишь, они будут вместе. Как напарники. Как возлюбленные. Нам же будет проще. Судьба преподнесла нам эту возможность на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой».

Высокий мяукающий голосок у самого уха.  
Единство и борьба противоположностей.

— Он ушёл, Тикки. Бросил меня. Бросил кольцо, - хрипло проговорила брюнетка. — Как он мог так с нами поступить? Что я буду без него делать? Я…не хочу жить.

Она подняла на Квами глаза, в которых больше не читались эмоции.

— Я же хорошо справилась? — девушка горько рассмеялась. — Мы разбили источник Акум. Ещё очень долго не будет сердец, отягощенных мраком. Я…я не знаю, что я буду делать. Габриэль, он…

***

Глупый мальчишка.

— Прости меня, Ледибаг. Я… видел перед собой лишь твой идеализированный образ. И совсем не думал о том, какая ты настоящая, — Ша Нуар покачал головой.

— Значит… — глаза девушки наполнились слезами. — Я не достаточно хороша для тебя?

— Боюсь, что так, — парень смотрел куда-то сквозь неё. — Боюсь…я недостаточно хорош для тебя.

Агрест стянул кольцо с пальца и вложил его в подрагивающую тонкую ладонь. «Пожалуйста, не делай этого!» — исходилась в беззвучном крике Квами. — «Что с тобой, влюблённый Черный Кот?»

Парень, оставшись в своём обычном облике, равнодушно дотронулся пальцем до щеки Божьей Коровки и прошептал:

\- Ты никогда не примешь меня.

Тикки почувствовала, как в его сердце колыхнула черными крыльями тьма. Но она ничего не может предпринять. Сабина бессильна. Поступок Ша Нуара нельзя было объяснить.

На следующий день он покинул Париж.

***

 

Тикки прикоснулась усиками ко лбу девушки. Ей было больно. Боль разбитой надежды пронизывала маленькое тельце. Квами до последней капли забирала воспоминания хозяйки. Все отрицательные эмоции. Горечь поражений, разлуки, предательства. Розовая вспышка осветила комнату, и Сабина в последний раз с узнаванием посмотрела на Талисман.

— Прости меня. Я принесла тебе только боль.

Девушка покачала головой и слабо улыбнулась. А затем, закрыла глаза и мягко опала на кровать. Когда она проснётся, то уже не вспомнит. Ни её, ни Агреста.

***

Фея открыла глаза. Её окружала тьма. «Я снова здесь», — она подтянула коленки к лицу. Длинные волосы спадали на лицо, а на языке чувствовалась горечь.  
Искупит ли она свой грех? Наказание она своё понесёт. Теперь, серёжки не привлекут к себе новую девушку. И Удача будет навеки заперта в кусочках стекла. Песчинки медленно отсчитывают время. Время, приближающее к бесконечности.

***

Бледная девушка села в парикмахерское кресло. Она медленно, будто не до конца уверенная в своём решении, стянула красные резинки, распуская по плечам чёрные волосы.

— Что будем делать, милочка? — захлопотала вокруг неё кудрявая блондинка, извлекая из фартука заколки.

— Думаю…каре, пожалуйста, — Сабина откинулась на спинку.

Черные серёжки сиротливо лежали на туалетном столике. Придя домой, с непривычки проведя ладонью по коротким волосам, брюнетка с удивлением посмотрела на незнакомое украшение. Вскинув брови, она покрутила гвоздики в пальцах и положила их в шкатулку.

***

Белое кольцо безмолвно покоилось на дне фонтана. Его блеск заприметил пожилой мужчина в старомодном котелке. Ухмыльнувшись неожиданной находке, он протер покрытое водорослями кольцо и положил его себе в карман. Так, не имеющее на вид ценности украшение, оказалось лежащим на витрине старого антикварного магазина последующие двадцать лет.

Пока нескладный подросток с растрепанными светлыми волосами не обратил внимание на пыльную витрину. Звякнул колокольчик на входной двери.

— Добрый день, месье. Сколько стоит вон то кольцо?

Старик за стойкой отложил газету.

— Знаете, голубчик, оно мне досталось абсолютно бесплатно…Так что, не хотите ли его забрать так?

Адриан Агрест похлопал глазами, несказанно удивившись такому предложению. Он вежливо кивнул, принимая в руки неожиданный подарок. Кольцо показалось тёплым.

*** 

— Маринетт! Не могла бы ты сходить на чердак за альбомами?

— Да, мам, — юная девчушка со смешно торчащими короткими черными хвостиками аккуратно поднялась по приставной лестнице. От её шагов вздымались клубы пыли, заставляя ту почихивать. За спиной скрипнула половица. Маринетт быстро обернулась и заметила исчезающий кошачий хвост. Кошка мяукнула где-то за штабелем коробок. Девушка на мысочках проследовала за той, и заглянула туда, где исчезло животное. За зеркалом, укрытым дырявым полотном что-то блеснуло. «Может показалось», — Чэн встала на коленки и просунула руку между коробкой и зеркалом. К её удивлению, она нащупала что-то. Старая деревянная шкатулка, покрытая толстым слоем пыли так и манила её открыть. Не долго думая, Маринетт откинула защелку. Розовое свечение озарило чердак.

На ладони девушки оказались маленькие гвоздики-серёжки. Они призывно поблёскивали в чердачном полумраке.

Маринетт убрала покрывало с зеркала и вставила серьги в уши.

***

Тонкий лучик света пробился сквозь плотную занавесу темноты. Тикки встала с колен, видя как расходится по трещинам её тюрьма.

Сияние ослепило её и в следующий миг, Квами обнаружила, что находится в чердачном помещении. А на полу, раскрыв рот от изумления сидит…Сабина?

Нет…Глаза голубые, волосы более пышные. Такие знакомые черты, но…

В этот раз ты не ошибёшься. Да. Она не позволит Нуару разбить сердце Удаче. Никогда.

Тикки протянула руку ничего не понимающей Маринетт и произнесла то, что она говорила каждой девушке:

— Сегодня твой счастливый день.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ma Fortune(франц.) - "моя удача"  
> Ципао - классическое китайское платье
> 
> Полный комикс лежит в альбомчике вк: https://vk.com/milk.and.draw?z=album-47173856_223653430


End file.
